The GoM Family
by TsukinoX
Summary: The GoM as a family and getting along as well. It so happens that their father, Akashi Soujiro, had adopted two twin kids unexpectedly. One was a boy and the other a girl. The girl was the most cheerfullest instead of her blunt brother, but they get along great. (Read to find out more if you want, I made this story because I was bored. And the summary looks so bad too - )


Chapter 1

Just a little story I thought of, I was bored. :P

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Akashi Soujiro was a man whom had a successful business and became wealthy. He later decided to have a wife, but she ended up in a car crash. Akashi Seijuro, his son, was left in his care. Later, he again married to a woman. His family didn't approved of their relationship, so together, they divorced. He now had two kids to take care of, Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi. He then decided to stopped looking for a woman to marry again and adopted three kids. Their names were: Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, and Kise Ryouta. Soujiro then continued on his life with the Akashi company and became more wealthy, that he was known throughout Japan.

* * *

**~Few Years Later~**

Akashi Soujiro's kids age:

Seijuro: 13

Atsushi: 12

Shintaro: 12

Daiki: 12

Ryouta: 11

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Boys, I want you in my office now." said the voice of Akashi Soujiro through the intercom, where they were place everywhere in the huge mansion he lived.

"Nani? Nani? Is it something important? Otou-san would only call us to his office for something important!" Kise said through the intercom.

"Just come over here," their father said.

As soon as he said that, all the boys went to his office immediately, with Akashi (Seijuro) in the front, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, and Kise last.

When they got in there, they waited for their father to say something.

"Starting today, you'll have two new family members." he said, then looked behind his chair.

The chair swiveled around to reveal two kids with the same light blue hair and eyes.

"Konbanwa (Good evening)," one of the kids said.

"Hello." said the other one.

"These two kids are twins as you see, Kuroko Tetsuya and Tetsuna." Soujiro said.

"I'm Tetsuya." the boy said with his hand raised.

"And I'm Tetsu-chan's twin sister, Tetsuna!" the girl said happily.

Kise made the first move before anyone did and greeted them,

"Hello, I'm Kise Ryouta. Just call me Ryouta-nii!" he said excitedly.

Tetsuya nodded him and called him that, while Tetsuna called him something else.

"Ryouta-nii does not sound good, I'll call you Ryou-chan." Tetsuna said with a smile.

"Nani? You won't call me brother?" Kise asked, faking a sad look.

"No," she replied.

"Now, go on. You know I have work to do," Soujiro said sternly.

"Hai." all of them said.

They got out of the office and walked to who knows where.

"Why are you so tall?" Tetsuna asked Murasakibara.

"Don't know, I'm just like this." Murasakibara replied.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

Murasakibara looked at her and replied,

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Then you Atsu-chan." she said.

"Say, how old are you two?" Aomine asked.

"Four," the two twins said.

"Oh." Aomine replied.

"We still don't know all of you guys name..." Tetsuya said.

"Oh, I'm Aomine Daiki. That green head their is Midorima Shintaro. And this person is-" Aomine said pointing at the green head then red head before getting cut off.

"And I'm Akashi Seijuro." the red head said.

Tetsuna bored a look at him and replied with something,

"Sei-chan, why are you so shorter than the others?" she asked.

At her question, the others (besides Akashi and Tetsuya) froze at her.

"Ne, Tetsuna-cchi. Don't say that to Akashi-cchi, you'll make him mad." Kise said to her.

"So? I can ask any questions I want." she replied.

* * *

**~Few Months Later~**

"Ne, I want to play house with everybody." Tetsuna said cheerfully.

"Eh? Why should we?" Aomine asked.

"Because, if you don't do as I say, you'll face punishment later on." she said with a smile.

"Huh?" all of them said, besides Tetsuya.

Tetsuya already knew the consequence if anyone didn't do as she said for he experienced it once. He had disobeyed her and she had hided his favorite stuffed toy, a Siberian Husky dog, which he named Nigou. He didn't bother to tell them a warning because it was their fault not for listening to her too.

"Sorry, Tetsuna. We're all busy." Midorima said and walked away.

Tetsuna pouted, while they were all gone, Tetsuya played with her. Afternoon came and she suddenly thought of a plan. While her brothers were out playing basketball she hided some of their stuffs. An evil smile was on her face the whole time while doing so, Tetsuya had also saw her and shook his head.

_**(Tetsuna's P.O.V)**_

"Now, where should I hide Sei-chan's shogi board?" I asked myself.

She wandered around the mansion/house and paused at her father's office.

"Right here! Father won't even mind." she thought.

She went to opened the door and saw her father, his head raised up and saw me.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuna?" he asked.

No, Sei-chan and the rest won't play with me except for Tetsu-chan. So I came up with a plan and decided to hide their stuff. I wanted to hide- Sei-chan's shogi board in here." I said, with a smile.

"I see, then mind if I be in your plan too?" Father asked with a smile too.

"Sure," I said to him while hiding the shogi board somewhere in his office.

When I left Father's office, I had put all of Atsu-chan's snacks underneath a towel in the many bathrooms we had in this house. Then found Sei-chan's scissors, so I hided it in a secret corner in my room. Shin-chan's phone which he used to see Oha- Asa was in the kitchen, underneath a refrigerator, I already know he won't get it because I had put it all the way to the wall so he won't be able to reach it when the fridge was in the way. Next, Dai-chan's perverted magazines... I had burned those up. Who know Dai-chan was a pervert at a young age... (XD Well what else to put for Aomine?) Lastly, Ryou-chan's romance movies... Some of them were boring, but one of them was my favorite so I kept it and destroyed them like Dai-chan's magazines.

"Hehe, they won't even figured it out when it's time for dinner. That's when I'll tell them." I said to myself, crossing my elbows over each other.

* * *

(Tetsuya's P.O.V)

It was now time for dinner and at the table, Tetsuna was smiling so innocently and secretly, you'd think she was up to something.

"Suna-chin, why are you smiling?" Atsushi-nii said to her.

"Father will tell you." she said instead, going back to eat her noodles, which was her favorite food.

Father had smiled as well and told the others what was going on,

"While you guys were outside, Tetsuna had hided some of your stuffs."

"... Nani?" the others said after a short silence.

"Exactly as I said," Father told us.

"Tetsuna-cchi, what did you hide from us?" Kise asked.

"Oh... Ryou-chan's movies were destroyed except my favorite one. Shin-chan's phone in the kitchen, Dai-chan's dirty magazines were burned up. Astu-chan's snacks in one of the bathrooms... And Sei-chan's shogi board in Father's office. Oh, plus your scissors were destroyed too." she said happily with a smirk on her face.

The others were on the ground, sitting, thinking back to what they did to make Tetsuna did this.

"Why? Did you forgot? I wanted you to play 'House' with me. But you refused, only Tetsu-chan played with me." she said, crossing her arms.

As she said that, everyone except me, Tetsuna, and Father, searched for his items where Tetsuna had told them where she put them.


End file.
